Talk:Pikmin 3
Please keep all fan-made ideas in the Pikmin 3 idea thread. Thank you. do we even need this page--Goolixburp!!! 23:43, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think they should SO make a pikmin 3 for the Wii! It would be the greatest hit game ever sold if they added all the new colors of pikmin like shown at the end of pikmin 1! I Would so buy it if it ever came out. I also want to know what powers all of the new pikmin that would appear. Finally, I would like to know if anyone else would like to see pikmin 3 come out! Well, I do, and I'm pretty sure most of the other registered users want to see a Pikmin 3. lets face it we all want pikmin3, and personally I need it! Pikmin is perfect for wii! Why dont they just make it allready! Im geting frustrated with them on this topic cant they see weed need it and pikmin just sorta lef me hanging.--Last Onion 03:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I think that when he said "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin..." he was talking about the mini-game in Warioware: Smooth Moves where you controlled an Empress Bulblax. How would you throw Pikmin and all that stuff with the Wii? I suppose that they could make it so you plug a GC(Gamecube) controller in to play, but......Pikdude 15:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that that's what Miyamomto had in mind. I think that he doesn't have much to do with the lead programmer if Wario Ware, and is rather aiming at adding a sequal to the series that would top Pikmin 2 like that one did Pikmin 1. :The time span between Pikmin and Pikmin 2 is minimal compared to Pikmin 2 and the possible Pikmin 3. I certainly have my doubts. For the controls: if you've played something like Raving Rabbids, Twighlight Princess or Mario Galaxy (I know you have to somehow point at the stars while running), you can see that there are always possibilities to add the sensor somehow. I assume with your comment that you've read about Brawl? I find adding the Gamecube controller to a rapid game like that makes sense (if your fighting two level 9 computers teamed up against you, then your pressing buttons like crazy), but not that necessry in Pikmin, which involves a lot more planning (if your not doing speedruns and such), which makes the game more calmer, apart from the fact that you don't need as many buttons at once anyway. :So much from me. I've really started thinking about this, haven't I?-- Apparently Olimar and Louie won't be in Brawl..... Dangit.Pikdude 01:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you read that somewhere, or is that your conclusion?-- I read about it.Pikdude 23:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) OLIMAR'S IN BRAWL!!!!... idiot Who said that? You're gonna get your rights blocked for a week. And that was way before I discovered that Olimar was in Brawl.Pikdude 21:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :We wouldn't block someone for being a little rude... But, yeah, that was from 7th January, before it was announced, and you really do need to be less rude, Jmnaz5. And sign your comments on talk pages with ~~~ or ~~~~ to include the date/time. Can't you block rights for a few hours at least? Or you can give him negative points. By the way, I can see you now, giving a comment about negative points.Pikdude 13:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, blocking someone for an hour doesn't make much sense (I don't even get why that option exists). Mostly, they don't even notice they were blocked in that short time; if they do, they just wait. This was just a minor insult, and he/she also apologized. And no, negative points do not exist. It is saved in his contributions, though.-- He/she apologized?Pikdude 19:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :At User talk:Jmnaz5. Heard rumors I heard rumors th game may also be for the DS. Minimariolover10 20:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh... I wouldn't be surprised if they said it will be for the PS3.-- ::...I would... 16:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've heard nothing about a Pikmin game for the DS........Pikdude 21:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) http://techdigest.tv/2008/03/nintendo_presid_1.html New game from part of an existing franchise is going to be unveiled at E3... maybe Pikmin OMGLOLROTFBQBFTW. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm so hoping it is. 11:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) my responce for pikmin 3 (if comes out) (flys through ceiling) YAAAAHOOOOO!!!Prof. 19:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Ideas for Pikmin 3 ---- New Pikmin types: Orange- Orange Pikmin are covered in large spikes and are immune to being eaten. If an enemy eats the Pikmin, the enemy is injured, and the Pikmin is spit out. These Pikmin can still be injured by any other means. They would be found after the Purples but before the Whites(assuming the order of finding is the same as Pikmin 2). Blacks- Black Pikmin are black in color and have medium sized wings growing from their back. At any moment, the player can press the 1 button and the Pikmin will fly the pilots anf squad of Pikmin upward for a few seconds. You find Black Pikmin last. Control: Movements: Thrusting the wii remote upward would cause the pilot to pluck a pikmin from the ground while pressing A. Making an arcing movement over your head would cause the player to throw the pikmin. Making a punching motion while holding the b trigger would make the pilot punch (when no Pikmin are following). Point at the screen to aim a cursor to show where the Pikmin will be thrown. Buttons: D-Pad- Use sprays(two new ones added. 2 button- Switch between captains Analog stick- move captain C button along with circleing the cursor around an object- huddle pikmin around the object. Multiplayer: 3 players off or online(Pikmin one only had one player, Pikmin 2 had two player, so Pikmin 3 will have 3 player. Story: A mass virus breaks out on Olimars planet and he and two others barely escape in a space ship. Olimar, knowing about all the plant life on the Pikmin planet, decides to go there to get some plants to mix up a cure for the virus. Upon arriving, the three realize that the creatures have stolen all the needed plants and Olimar must recruit the Pikmin to help him. —Anonymous User Great!!! The two others could be Louie and the president, and the cure for the virus is found on the Pikmin Planet, the trio has to find 50 ingredients, they have no time limit. -LyokoTitan101 uhh...lyokotitan,wouldn't it be a litle counterintuitive if you have no tome limit if it is a virus that could level hocotate?(not saying i would want one)R-out!Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Well, in Pikmin 2 you have all the time in the world to get a company that is about to go out of buisness, back in buisness. -LyokoTitan101 but ive herd that you have 300 days?Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :False rumor. You have pretty much unlimited time. i think the story line should be a meteor hits olimars planet spreading an unkown virus. you as olimar are out picking pikpik carrots for your family. and you see the meteor hit and and your ship warns you to evacuate immediately. you take your family, and louie just because hes awesome. and go to your ship. you get away with your son, daughter, louie , wife, and cool dog-like alien. the ship tells you that there is a cure in a certain type of goo found from the big boss you will fight on the pikmin planet at the end of the game. either that or the goo is the main ingredient and there are 49 others you will need to complete it. your ship crashlands after hitting a giant blowhog thing and you need to find some parts, and fuel, by the way NOT SO MUCH CAVES it ruins the game. i like fighting big bosses on land so it isn't so hard to get to . you should have to make shelter by using pikmin.just an idea i dont know how you will get air to breath. YOU should be able to buy stuff by trading bulborbs and other dead or alive creatures to a hocotate salesman in the orbit of the planet which you will get to after you get the right parts to get upgrades for you,louie or your pikmin. brown pikmin to climb and are strong not as strong as purple though. black pikmin should fly as you said. and should be able to carry you and a small pikmin fleet if holding yellow pikmin can drop bombs . and green should be able to change shape.4player battle 100 pikmin each big levels but still a lot of cherries and pikmin power ups its up to you to save the planet. by the way i like the orange pikmin idea:) BY: pikmin ROCKS!! :Augggg! I knew the speculation would start again. NO MOAR!!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Dude you aren't supposed to take off people's comments that's like me removing your stupid speculation... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Would You Want to Know? I wouldn't. I would try to make Pikmin 3 a total surprise. All i would want to know is the release date >.< IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:52, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed!! pikmin 3 i was hoping for pikmin mixed with creachers like...........buldmin Ok...What was that about?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) pikmin 3 the guy right above me is writing this messege/in pikmin1 there where purple,pink,blue,lightblue,etc. onyins they should be in pikmin3 BY,PIKMIN FAN 900000000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Augggggg *head slamming*~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Nintendo Power moon Could anybody confirm this? Nintendo Powers are kind of scarce here, so I can't do so without waiting and searching a lot.-- 13:54, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it is true, but of course seeing shapes in it is just guesses, really. Look closely and you can see random faces, the whole thing's a Pokéball, there are flowers, a bud-shaped area of shading, etc. Anyway, I saw it on a GameFAQs topic, which is where I assume the person who added it saw it. Link. 20:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I see a small Pikmin face. A bird. Banjo (Banjo-Koozie). ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I see a white Pikmin, and what looks like a tiny hocotatian face.. also, something looks a LOT like a smoky progg. Yah, I can definetly see a smoky progg. Lower bottom right. semi circular darker area, and 2 eyes and a trail of smoke behind. also see a candypop bud. :Mm... I seem to lack imagination. However, I wouldn't mind a Majora's Mask sequel either.-- 12:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::It was my understanding that Zelda games didn't really have sequels, but rather games that fit somewhere into the timeline (either before other games, like OoT, or a long time after, like WW. One particular fan theory I read, or rather saw since it was in the form of a very neat little video presentation, guessed that Link's Awakening took place directly after MM in the timeline, with the "far away land" that Link was traveling home from being Termina, although exactly how plausible that is I can't say since I'm pretty sure Termina was supposed to be a parallel reality as opposed to a "far away land," certainly not something you could get to by boat. :::Well, uh, yeah; that's all right. But, I just meant that I wouldn't mind a game with a story and gameplay like that, maybe even a remake (Which I really doubt, though). It was rather hard, mysterious, and also scary (considering I was younger when I played it). It is different from the others in the series.-- 14:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Auggg!~Crystal Lucario~ 21:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Err, sorry. Right, before CL ends up with a visit at the psychiatrist, we should keep this about Pikmin 3.-- ::My point exactly! ~Crystal]] Lucario~ 21:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) So since the new issue has come out. Did anyone get it to see if Pikmin 3 is comfirmed?--User: Pik kid ::::It was CastleVania with some New girl protoganist and her transforming glyphs. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) how do u see the pic with the moon HEY!!!! Who deleted my "Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed" article?! I think it's retarted that some one would do that!! Ace Shadow 22:35, 14 May 2008 (UTC) '>_> Although it was true it just isn't something that goes on a wiki as a page... section, maybe, page, no...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) sorry about that, and it was dumb of me to bring my (we broke up a while after this. :( ) ex into this. it might be a ittel late for it, but sorry...Rocky0718 00:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Ok. ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) what? Um every one I really like pikmin but ur pikmin powers ideas that are like super great won't ever be in the game, cuz think about it, you have an godly strong army of pikmin you could defeat most enimies with ease, NOT gonna happen. They will all have powers that help you to get by obstcals not kill every enimy in one hit but I Know they will make a pikmin 3, I have insider info cuz my dad works there.Skullfox13 13:55, 8 June 2008 (UTC) BS, no offence, but it's hard for someone to believe that. User: Pik kid :Sure if he works there tell us everything :D! .> ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Seriously, Skullfox, but we DO NOT bleive you. If you look on my page or anyone elses, there are no All Powerful Pikmin. User: Pik kid im new and all but dont u think the presdint to fat to get to the rocket ship in time rpwyb :O' Jeez... :And Skullfox lying dosen't make you "cool". ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::>_> You both just replied twice to a single comment. Do have a problem with that? Oh and what that whole thing the President being fat. User: Pik kid 12:09, 9 June 2008 :O_o Do I have a problem with that? Why're you suddenly so defensive? No I don't have a problem, it's just...well, it's silly, really. You're just repeating yourself. And I'm not really sure what your point about the President is... ::Why does everyone feel the need to deny the claim? There's no evidence either way, so I don't have an opinion on it either way; and it doesn't particularly have any bearing on anything anyway. What's so fundamentally unbelievable about having someone working for Nintendo? They do have a lot of employees. 16:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Cuz it is fun. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::and what if I told you that my dad was the president? my point exactly. And I am a very defenceve person JJ User: Pik kid 10:49, 10 June 2008 :::::Well, we kind of know who the president is, and that's just...different. 16:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Odd. ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Title Rights I hear Nintendo has copyrighted the name "Pikmin 3". Can anyone confirm or deny this? If it's, it is worth mention in the article, even if it's common for companies to buy up potentially useful names. Nickringer 06:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :They have recently copyrighted like 5 names using Pikmin (Or so I have heard). But that doesn't matter for Pokemon GSDS they've alread trademarked like 10. Including Gold and Silver DS, Dusk Gold and Dawn Silver, and Sun Gold and Moon Silver. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I say it'd be worth mentioning if found; yes, companies like Nintendo do file loads of patents/copyrights, many of which they don't use, but in this case it shows that they're far from having given up on the idea of a new Pikmin game. I'll search a bit, but don't promise anything. 16:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Why? Why do we have somebody's fake cover picture on the page? User:Pik kid 18:05, 16 June 2008 :CUZ WE CAN! ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's a good question, actually.... :::Actually I just said that because I don't actually know someone keeps putting it up. Besides it goes well with that fake picture... ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Pictures Removed. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:37, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I have an idea Fusion candypopbud...2 diffrent pikmin colors can be thown at it and fuse colors and abilties...ex: yellow and blue pikmin fuse in the Fusion Candypopbud...it will be thrown high and immune to water and electricity. I also have an enemy idea... Dwarf Firey Bulbax...it's just a small Firey Bublax in one of it's larva for...almost going to teenage years...to defend it's self(Dwarf Bulbaxs eat of course...almost forgot it is NOT engulfed with flames)...but,will do a lazier way of shaking off pikmin...using it's flames...it also can only eat 1 simple pikmin...but you need to beat it fast...(no; no captain atacks...becuase: ) once it has half of its HP it will go to a rubbery-cacoon stage(BTW the cacoon is invincible) and become a Teenage Fire Bublax the next day...(differences from Fiery Bublax...1)To shake off pikmin it will do how it's young self did...2)When it sleeps it deosn't have flames)...like the the Dwarf Fiery Bublax...beat it fast or it will do it's cacoon stage and this time it will only take one more day to become an "adult" Fiery Bublax. I also have an Pikmin 3 idea in my profile. Bulbswordsmin 05:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :*Uncontrolable wincing and strangling of self* ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) That's CL talk for, no one cares and this is a discussion page, not an idea sharer. idea's are for your user page. User:Pik kid 20:43, 24 June 2008 fusion candypop buds were stole from my swerly pikmin idea. so knock it off. *evil eyes BSM* :Hey! :D Pik kid figured out my language! Errr... DIE SPECULATORS! ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) no death threats or i will set up a court for this wiki... :DIE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) so then, what is it you'll be killing me with then? JSYK, im using an AK-47 solviet issue aslait rifle and an M1 carbine with bayonet to defend myself... :Sticky notes. Since I can't die I will kill you slowly and painfully. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::*Dual wields banhammers* Who wants to mess with a Bureaucrat?!-- :::*Dual weilds Sticky Notes* Who wants to mess with Me and sticky notes? ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:08, 26 June 2008 (UTC) you will become another trophy on my wall, and will kill you. your sticky notes and immortality cannot compare to me, my weaons, and my aprentices... you are a fool and i will win, noob. *draws sword* siccors beats paper... :I have unlimited Sticky Notes cuz muh dad makes 'em! And I am not the n00b! ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::this tome is to be writen in your eye jelly, with your hair. and what is the function of these sticky notes? :::...They stick. Okay, I'm going to ask you to keep irrelevant discussion off article talk pages. Keep it on user talk pages, or forum pages, though it's still preferred if talk on those is relevant to the topic. Most preferably, keep it to the chatroom, as all these unecessary edits clog up the recent changes. :::Further madness in inappropriate pages will be removed. Also, preview is your friend in avoiding multiple edits. ::::Sorry. ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) what's a "pokmin" in this video (it's not official or anything) there is a rumor about "pokmin" in Pikmin 3 has anyone else heard of them? thought it was worth an investigation PaperLuigi716 20:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :'This' video? ::It is not. ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) here it is sorry http://youtube.com/watch?v=g3Uvyqh-c0E ignore the ranter, I really don't like what he's saying except the "pokmin" thing PaperLuigi716 20:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :LIES! ~Crystal Lucario~ 00:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not going to watch 6+ minutes for one word. Most likely a mispronounciation. waced it twice, no clue what it means. :*Sigh* The world is filled with morons... it means nothing... there will not be Pikachus running around with stems or pikmin that throw PokeBalls. There just won't be. ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:33, 4 July 2008 (UTC) CL is right, you people are morons. But that would be funny. Pik kid :... '>.> ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) It Is Pikmin 3 has been officially confirmed from E3 2008... It's true... O_o User:Ace Shadow :We heard... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. heres one link http://wii.ign.com/articles/890/890276p1.html and another http://www.joystiq.com/2008/07/16/liveblog-from-nintendos-2008-e3-developer-roundtable// IDOSHAWASI!! KALO KALY!! :0_o I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Could be a joke from the translator, assuming that if they aren't saying "No" and are struggling to keep the answer away, he could just try to rather confirm the hopes. Odd thing to do, but the chances have risen, I suppose. *Stays excessively pestimistic*-- :::It is so real ;_; I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hi guys, I'm Shadowy Pikdude :D I am new around Here! It's my first day here and I got lots of ideas for enemys|:| I Know it Takes a long time! I have an idea for a Dig Dug I have Information You'll never forget :::: / ... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 11:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC)